1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to computer systems and in particular to an I/O shield bracket for a computer system chassis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems are information handling electronic systems which can be designed to give independent computing power to one user or a plurality of users. Computer systems may be found in many forms including, for example, mainframes, minicomputers, workstations, servers, personal computers, internet terminals, notebooks, and embedded systems. Computer systems include desk top, floor standing, rack mounted, or portable versions. A typical computer system includes at least one system processor, associated memory and control logic, and peripheral devices that provide input and output for the system. Such peripheral devices may include display monitors, keyboards, mouse-type input devices, floppy and hard disk drives, CD-ROM drives, printers, network capability card circuits, terminal devices, modems, televisions, sound devices, voice recognition devices, electronic pen devices, and mass storage devices such as tape drives, CD-R drives, or DVDs.
Different computer systems have different configurations. Even the same model of computer system may be marketed with a variety of optional features. These different configurations and optional features may require different I/O connector configurations depending upon the optional features implemented. In order to minimize manufacturing costs, a computer system chassis can include a relatively large I/O window for I/O connectors to be accessible from the outside of the computer system. A removable electromagnetic (EM) radiation I/O shield bracket can be designed to provide shielding for the I/O window and include a specific pattern of holes for a particular configuration of I/O connectors. Thus, one type of computer system chassis can be utilized with different configurations of I/O connectors.
One problem with utilizing removable I/O shield brackets is that gaps may be created between the edge of the chassis and the I/O shield bracket. Such gaps are sources of EM radiation emanating from a computer system during the operation of a computer system. For example, such gaps may act as slot antennas. Also gaps may exist between the I/O connectors and the I/O shield bracket. It is desirable to limit the EM radiation due to these gaps.
It has been discovered that providing mechanisms for reducing the EM radiation emulating from the gaps between an I/O shield bracket and an I/O window of a computer system chassis advantageously reduces the EM radiation emanating from a computer system during the operation of the computer system.
In one aspect of the invention, a computer system includes a chassis. The chassis defines an I/O window for computer connectors to be accessible from outside the chassis. The computer system also includes a circuit board housed in the chassis, at least one computer connector fixably coupled to the circuit board, and an I/O shield bracket removably attached to the chassis and extending across at least a substantial portion of the I/O window. The I/O shield bracket defines at least one hole for a computer connector fixably coupled to the circuit board to be accessible from the outside of the chassis. The computer system further includes means for reducing the electromagnetic radiation radiating from between an edge of the chassis defining the I/O window and the I/O shield bracket.
In another aspect of the invention, a computer system includes a chassis. The chassis defines an I/O window for computer connectors to be accessible from outside the chassis. the computer system also includes at least one computer connector and an I/O shield bracket attached to the chassis and extending across at least a substantial portion of the I/O window. The I/O shield bracket defines at least one hole for a computer connector to be accessible from the outside of the chassis. The I/O shield bracket includes an embossed portion. The edges of the embossed portion reside next to surfaces of the chassis defining the I/O window.
In another aspect of the invention, a computer system includes a chassis. The chassis defines an I/O window for computer connectors to be accessible from outside the chassis. The computer system also includes a circuit board housed in the chassis, at least one computer connector fixably coupled to the circuit board, and an I/O shield bracket removably attached to the chassis and extending across at least a substantial portion of the I/O window. The I/O shield bracket defines at least one hole for a computer connector fixably coupled to the circuit board to be accessible from the outside of the chassis. The computer system further includes an I/O gasket of electrically conductive material mounted to the interior side of the I/O shield bracket. The I/O gasket defines at least one hole for receiving a computer connector to be accessible from the outside of the chassis. The I/O gasket provides electromagnetic shielding between the I/O shield bracket and the computer connector.